1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system suitable for mounting a sign or the like, to an outdoor post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,381 issued on Jul. 8, 1980 to Heard discloses a device for mounting a sign to a post. The mounting device comprises a channel member mounted on the backside of the sign and a plastically deformable stainless steel strip. The channel member comprises a pair of inturned lips defining therebetween a mouth. The strip comprises an elongated plate adapted to be slidably engaged in the channel member behind the inturned lips. The free ends of the strip are turned outwardly to provide a pair of mutually facing flanges. The flanges define a paid of holes aligned along a direction tangential to the post. The flanges are secured together by a bolt and a nut. By tightening the bolt, the strip is plastically deformed in tight engagement about the post. This causes the elongated plate to be draw against the inside surface of the inturned lips of the channel member, thereby providing a resistance to the movement of the plate in the channel member.
Although the above described attachment system provides flexibility in the adjustment of the position of the sign on the post, it has been found that the strip may become loose overtime, which may result in accidental detachment of the sign from the post.